


Leave a Mark Behind

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu finally gives up on trying to be a Good Christian Boy ™. Jaejoong and Yoochun are the most pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Mark Behind

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** threesome (M/M/M), tattoo kink, blowjob, rimming, slight exhibitionism, double penetration.
> 
> this work is unbeta'd; feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation.

-

‘Yoochun, not Micky, right?’ The man asks as he looks at the paper. ‘Jaejoong spelled like this?’

Junho is in the seat beside Junsu, laughing silently behind his hand as Junsu peels off his jeans in embarrassment. ‘Shut up, Junho,’ he says, cheeks red, as he settles back into the chair and spreads his legs. ‘Literally just shut up.’

Junho just laughs harder.

-

Two weeks later, he phones Yoochun and asks him out for dinner.

‘Who is this?’ says Yoochun.

‘Shut up and bring Jaejoong-hyung too,’ replies Junsu and gives him the restaurant details and time.

-

‘Jaejoongie-hyung almost didn’t come,’ says Yoochun casually, but Junsu’s pretty sure that’s a lie because Jaejoong would follow Yoochun up the damn Himalayas if Yoochun mentioned he was going there.

Case in point: here was Jaejoong already working through his second bottle of soju with a happy grin on his face as he tried to plaster himself to Yoochun’s arm.

‘Okay,’ says Junsu, clearly unconvinced.

‘So, what’s the special occasion?’ asks Jaejoong, picking at the food on his plate as he pours him and Yoochun another round of alcohol, deliberately missing Junsu’s glass for which Junsu is thankful. ‘You got us a private booth and everything.’

‘Yeah.’ Junsu blinks and decides he didn’t think this through. ‘We should finish eating first though. And try not to get too drunk.’

‘I’m never _too_ drunk for anything,’ says Jaejoong, appalled.

‘Oh, hyung, I think he’s propositioning us,’ says Yoochun.

Instantly, Jaejoong’s content demeanour changes as he straightens up with a gleam in his eye. ‘That’s so cute, Yoochunnie. He wants to romance us with a nice dinner before letting us take him to bed.’

Junsu rolls his eyes. ‘Whatever. Eat your food, don’t get drunk.’

‘Isn’t he _adorable_?’ says Jaejoong.

‘This _is_ more romantic than that time you just kidnapped me off my drama set last month,’ agrees Yoochun. ‘Maybe you should take tips, hyung.’

‘You’re the one with that text - ah, Jaejoongie-hyung, it’s lonely up here.’

‘Neither of you are romantic,’ says Junsu with a frown.

‘Yeah, clearly not, compared to the way you talk to your car,’ mentions Yoochun, as casual as can be.

‘Fuck you, I can’t believe I got your - ’ Junsu cuts off and feels his cheeks flush as the embarrassment rushes back into him.

Jaejoong latches on. ‘Got his what?’

‘Nothing. Later. Shut up and eat the damn food. I’m paying for all this.’

‘What a fucking gentleman!’ coos Jaejoong, clearly just a little tipsy as he muffles a laugh against Yoochun’s shoulder. ‘Junsu-ah, if you wanted us to blow you under the table or something, just say so. You don’t need to _impress_.’

‘Yeah, it’s not like we haven’t done it before,’ says Yoochun.

Junsu gives up and eats his food.

-

It’s Yoochun that drives them back to Jaejoong’s apartment, because Jaejoong is too busy trying to get Junsu to confess to his ‘surprise’ in the backseat and Junsu wonders vaguely if throwing himself out of a moving vehicle was better than the complete embarrassing clusterfuck this was going to be.

When they _do_ get to the apartment, Junsu makes a beeline to Jaejoong’s bedroom because fuck this, _fuck this_ , he was just going to do this as quick as possible.

‘Wow,’ whistles Yoochun lowly as Junsu unbuttons his jeans, ‘you just want to get to the point.’

‘No, listen.’ Junsu kicks off the jeans. ‘This isn’t sexual.’

‘Yoochunnie, I’m confused.’ Jaejoong purses his mouth. ‘Or maybe I _am_ too drunk for this.’

‘It’s supposed to be _emotional_ ,’ tries Junsu, getting a little desperate as he sits on the edge of the bed and spreads his legs.

‘The only emotion I’m feeling is lust? Maybe a little bewilderment?’ Yoochun looks at Jaejoong who only shrugs as they approach him.

Junsu makes another frustrated noise in the back of his throat and peels off his underwear, trying to ignore the interested twitch of his cock, before he smoothes his fingers along the inside of his thighs, bringing attention to the area.

That - at least - works. ‘Is that - oh shit, Yoochunnie, this isn’t our Junsu,’ gasps Jaejoong, dropping to his knees between Junsu’s legs and batting Junsu’s hands away. ‘Our Junsu doesn’t have tattoos.’

‘I mean - well,’ coughs Junsu, his cheeks _burning_ right now. ‘Yoochunnie has my name over his _heart_ , and you, you have it in giant fucking letters on your back where anyone could see, _honestly_. And you guys have been fucking bugging me about it forever, so. Here I am.’

By the time his embarrassed spiel is over, Yoochun’s nudging for space between Junsu’s legs too, his fingers skimming over his name imprinted in stark black along the inside of Junsu’s thigh, hidden from everyone except the three of them.

‘God, Junsu,’ growls Jaejoong, his nails scraping along the letters of his name on the left thigh, leaving pink streaks behind. Junsu can’t help if he reacts - half-naked from the bottom down anyway and the pain slipping to his cock, making it twitch.

‘You guys like it?’ He asks, even if it’s completely obvious. Especially with the way Jaejoong has yet to tear his eyes away from it, and even Yoochun is petting over his name with his fingers over and over again, seeming ready to kiss the skin.

‘Junsu-ah,’ says Yoochun softly before he _is_ kissing it, little nips with his teeth that have Junsu’s dick twitching again. He pulls away after a beat before saying, ‘but this font doesn’t match ours.’

‘Yeah, because I’m not fucking blind,’ says Junsu. ‘I wanted the names to be legible.’

‘At least now you can’t say you’re a good Christian boy anymore,’ replies Yoochun, standing up and tugging Junsu’s shirt off him with the same movement. Junsu lifts his arms without protest, only rolling his eyes.

‘I figured I lost that title when I started having sex with two men at the same time.’ Anything else Junsu was going to say gets lost in a surprised yelp when Jaejoong sinks his teeth into the skin of his thigh. ‘ _Fuck_ , hyung.’

‘The tattoos are nice, Su-ah,’ replies Jaejoong as he pulls away and stands up, stripping his shirt off as well. ‘Guess we should show you a little appreciation.’

‘This wasn’t supposed to be sexual,’ tries Junsu, except his dick is totally half-hard against his thigh.

‘Shut up, Junsu, you’re already naked,’ says Yoochun as he shucks his jeans off too. Junsu can’t help but watch silently as his eyes trace over them both, marvelling at how similar they are, how different as well. Both pale, at least compared to Junsu, with a leanness to their bodies. Yoochun is softer though - doesn’t try to carve himself out at the gym the way Jaejoong insists on doing too many times a week.

It makes Junsu reach out to Yoochun first, grasp his wrist and tug him forward until Yoochun is laughing and kissing him full on the mouth. His mouth is soft under Junsu's lips, opening up without protest as Junsu licks into him, already eager for more when he had been protesting only a moment earlier. He figures Yoochun probably doesn't mind.

Every time, Junsu marvels how much Yoochun is a good kisser - how he teases with the soft nips of his teeth along the other's bottom lip, making everything a little more swollen and wet. Yoochun takes his time with it too - moves from teeth to tongue, slipping it behind the front ridge of Junsu's teeth to taste the dinner from earlier, slide along Junsu's own tongue so warm and slick.

Junsu lets out a moan or five, feeling how Yoochun towers over him, tipping him over till he's on his back against the bed, hands splayed on either side of his head. What he doesn't expect is Yoochun's hands to meet his and for him to tangle their fingers together, clutch tight as they kiss. It has a warmth blooming in Junsu's chest and he lets out a soft sound, back arching in offering.

The bed dips at Junsu's hip, signalling the arrival of Jaejoong. Immediately, Yoochun pulls away from the kiss and Junsu watches as he kisses Jaejoong now all sweet and wet. In the dim light of the bedroom, both of them are luminescent in their paleness and Junsu can see the pitch black of their ink scrawled over their skin. Images and words and names. _His_ name.

'Jaejoong,' says Junsu, untangling his fingers from Yoochun the same time Jaejoong slowly pulls away from Yoochun's mouth. When Jaejoong leans down, they meet halfway, Jaejoong fucking his tongue inside, tasting the helpless moan at the back of Junsu's throat.

If Yoochun is gentility and softness, then Jaejoong is hard and eager - doesn’t give Junsu enough time to breathe before he’s taking all that he can. He pulls at Junsu’s bottom lip with his teeth - hard enough to make a spike of pain-pleasure shoot down Junsu’s spine as he pants wet and open.

Just when he thinks Jaejoong’s going to somehow figure out how to leave hickey on his mouth, Junsu loses the kiss only a moment later in exchange for a bout of manhandling. With a practiced motion, Yoochun pulls up Junsu's upper body till Junsu is propped up against the headboard, his legs spread open by Jaejoong's broad fingers down below. Junsu can’t seem to think of doing anything else except fist the sheets at his hips as he tries to keep his legs open wide enough for both Yoochun and Jaejoong to kneel in between.

'You guys really fucking like it,' says Junsu a bit breathlessly as Yoochun leans down first, licking over his name, hungry to claim it as his own. His mouth inches up Junsu's thigh, trailing a wet smear upwards to the sac before sucking a ball into his mouth. 'Fuck, I'm not tattooing up there.'

Yoochun pulls off with a, 'shut up' before his tongue is back to tracing patterns along Junsu's skin, the pleasure slip-sliding up Junsu's spine. His lips feel so soft as he mouths over Junsu’s sac, getting everything so much more wet and sloppy, enough to let the spit slide down the crease and over his perineum, close but not where Junsu wants it to be. For now, he just focuses on trying to keep his breathing steady as Yoochun runs his teeth over the same trails his tongue do, nipping just hard enough for little sparks of friction to light up in Junsu’s belly.

Just as he begins to lull under the feeling of Yoochun working him over, a sharp bite of pain suddenly slams into his nervous system, making him choke as his nails scratch against the bed in surprise. With a muffled laugh, Yoochun moves up to the leaking crown of Junsu's cock, swallowing it down as Jaejoong unlatches his teeth from the inside of Junsu's thigh, grinning at the bruise he's left behind.

'Looks much better now,' he says, laving over the mark with his tongue before moving to another corner of his name and biting down. Even if Junsu can see it coming from miles away, looking at both of them between his legs, the pain is still a surprise that has his spine bowed as he whimpers from the back of his throat - his attention torn between Yoochun's hot mouth sucking around his dick and Jaejoong's teeth against the sore skin.

'Fuck, please,' snarls out Junsu, embarrassed how quickly they’ve gotten him to his breaking point with the way Yoochun's suckling around the crown, tonguing the slit at the same time his nails scrape lightly over his own tattoo on Junsu's skin, while Jaejoong pours his attention into bruising up Junsu's other thigh with unforgiving bites and harsh press of his fingers on the hurt skin to keep the ache racing through Junsu’s nervous system.

At least the beg has Yoochun pulling off with an obscene wet sound, a line of spit between his swollen bottom lip and the flushed head of Junsu's cock. Junsu makes another sound as he watches Yoochun’s tongue flicker out, breaking the line, as he smiles slowly up at Junsu. 'What do you think, hyung?'

Beside Yoochun, Jaejoong nibbles over the second 'j' of his name for a second longer before he lifts his head and takes in the sight of Junsu - and Junsu wonders what it is they can both see. Him with his wide, pupil blown eyes and bitten mouth, a red flush spread over the skin from his cheeks to down his neck as he lies there propped up against the headboard, white-knuckling the sheets while his body shivers with each press of Yoochun’s mouth, Jaejoong’s fingers.

'He looks adorable,' says Jaejoong finally, his voice just a touch lower than before. 'Feel good, Su-ah?' He digs his nails into Junsu's thigh, twists them, and the pain has Junsu arching, a broken wail slipping out of his mouth despite trying to hold it back. 'Feel good with our names on your skin?'

'Fu- _uck_ ,' spits out Junsu, dragging his gaze to Yoochun as a reprieve from Jaejoong, but Yoochun is no better as he only smiles genially in response.

'That's as much of a yes as we're going to get, hyung,' he says, shuffling up Junsu's body, leaving a trail of kisses from navel to sternum. These, at least, are gentler on Junsu - just sweet, soft pecks that leave goosebumps behind as Junsu tries to get his breathing back under control, knowing this reprieve isn’t going to last long.

For now, Yoochun doesn’t try anything when he finally stops his trail by leaving one last kiss in the middle of Junsu’s chest, looking up, his face so close that Junsu tries to lean down and meet his mouth halfway. Except that’s when Yoochun pulls away when Junsu gets too close and Junsu can’t even be embarrassed by the pitiful noise that escapes his lips, ‘Yoochunnie.’

‘Oh, we might be getting closer to an answer,’ teases Yoochun, moving out from between Junsu’s legs to kneel beside Junsu now, letting Jaejoong get settled comfortably between Junsu’s thighs, his eyes glinting and dark as he looks up at Junsu, who meets his gaze, feeling anticipation buzz under his skin.

'Such a stubborn dongsaeng,' sighs Jaejoong mournfully, the tone of voice not matching the satisfied expression on his face, before he's moving his mouth downwards, past Junsu’s aching cock and sac, to lick at the smooth skin of Junsu's perineum, making Junsu's breath hitch in his throat as his body shivers. Jaejoong never does things halfway, knows Junsu, but he’s still unprepared for how soon Jaejoong's tongue slides to his asshole, tonguing the rim, and Junsu is lost - an embarrassingly loud moan slipping involuntarily from his lips.

His nails are going to leave marks on these sheets, Junsu thinks vaguely, as he holds on, his body twitching as Jaejoong kisses and licks at his hole. But the moment his eyes slide shut, unable to help it when he’s being so overwhelmed, Yoochun’s breath is ghosting over his cheek, his voice low in Junsu’s ear. 'Open your eyes, Su-ah,' he says quietly, and Junsu swallows hard before obeying - blinking back the sweat from his lashes as he looks at Yoochun with his eyes so dark and mouth so pink as it keeps moving, 'look at how hyung eats you out, should hold yourself open to make it easier for him.'

It’s a lost cause but Junsu still bites his lips to at least _try_ to muffle the embarrassing noises he's making as he does as told - letting go of the bedsheets to hook his hands around the back of his thighs and spread himself open, the heels of his feet hanging in the air as he makes his ass that much more accessible for Jaejoong's mouth.

'You always look cute when you’re like this,' Yoochun says softly, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth as Jaejoong keeps flicking his tongue over and over Junsu's rim. The dual sensations has Junsu gasping hard - his cock a drooling mess against his lower stomach as his thighs tremble and he wants more - more of Yoochun’s soft mouth all over his skin and more of Jaejoong trying to lick him open, more of them working him over and getting him ready to be fucked, god, he just wants more more _more_ \- 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' gasps Junsu, his legs trembling, fingers ready to slip in their own sweat from trying to hold himself open, trying not to grab Jaejoong’s hair and ride his tongue until he’s coming all over himself. The only reply he gets is Jaejoong humming, his hands spreading Junsu's ass, fucking his tongue past the fluttering rim as best he can. Everything narrows down to points of contact - Yoochun licking over his nipple while his fingers play with the other one, as Jaejoong mouths hungrily at Junsu's hole, trying to press inside of his body.

Finally, Jaejoong pulls his tongue away - but it’s a short reprieve as he begins to rub the pads of his fingers over the rim in slow circles now, trying to ease him open. The sensations have Junsu groaning, trying to cant his hips up, trying to give Jaejoong a fucking _hint_ that he’s ready for more now, for the stretch and burn and friction of getting fucked. 'Hyung,’ he gasps out, trying to form the words, but all he can manage is, ‘hyung, hyung - '

When they hear him, it’s Yoochun who moves first. He gives Junsu’s nipple one last lick, but the skin is so over-sensitized that even that has Junsu arching a little, before Yoochun is finally kissing Junsu shut, swallowing up all those desperate little noises. Junsu loses himself in Yoochun’s mouth, only distantly aware of Yoochun’s fingers trailing down his side to his spread thighs, scratching his nails along his tattooed name. Junsu swears, but Yoochun kisses the word out of him, his body pressing up against Junsu’s side so that he can also feel every shiver and jerk of Junsu’s body when Jaejoong moves to finally push one of his fingers past Junsu’s fluttering rim.

‘Oh fuck,’ gasps Junsu, tearing his mouth away from Yoochun’s as the first bits of the burn of being fucked begins to crawl up his skin. He twists his hips, tries to ride down on Jaejoong’s finger some more, already ready for the second one. ‘Fuck, want more.’

Between his legs, he hears Jaejoong growl out, ‘Yoochunnie.’ Junsu blinks past the haze of lust and looks between his legs at how Jaejoong is leaning back on his knees now, his eyes on the way Junsu’s ass is swallowing up his finger. When Yoochun hums in acknowledgement, nibbling on Junsu’s earlobe, Jaejoong continues, 'we're both going to fuck him.'

' _Shit_ ,' says Junsu, riding down on Jaejoong's hand, his brain trying to process of what it’d feel like having two cocks inside of him instead of just one, how the burn is going to make his entire body seize up, wash away all his thoughts under the feeling of being stretched too far and fucked too much. 'Do it then.'

Pulling away from Junsu, Yoochun fishes out the lube from under the bed and tosses it to Jaejoong. They move Junsu again - for which Junsu is thankful because he’s not sure he has enough brain capacity to control his limbs very well anymore. By the end of the shuffle, it’s Yoochun that’s propped up against the headboard, Junsu squirming in his lap, knees on either side of Yoochun’s hips. He loops his arms around Yoochun’s neck, kisses him all wet and sloppy, and Yoochun only laughs softly at the overeagerness, his hands on Junsu’s hips to keep him still so Jaejoong, who is kneeling behind Junsu, can stretch his ass open on his fingers.

'Can see our names even like this,' says Jaejoong, his voice sandpaper rough with arousal as he stuffs a second finger into Junsu’s ass, making him keen. 'With your legs spread out like the slut you are.'

'Fuck you,' says Junsu even as arousal swims hot and heady in his veins. Admittedly, he presses the words to Yoochun's lips more than saying it aloud to Jaejoong, but even if Jaejoong heard, Junsu’s sure it wouldn’t stop him in the least. With the way Jaejoong’s broad fingers were running up along the insides of Junsu’s ass, the thought of Jaejoong stopping is the last thing he wants.

In front, Yoochun kisses the corner of Junsu’s mouth all, 'you look so fucking good,' before he’s mouthing up his jawline and sucking a mark just underneath, letting the pleasure spool to the base of Junsu’s spine. 'Did you want to belong to us, Junsu-ah? Is that why you got it done?'

'As if,' stutters Junsu, words hitting too close to home, so he tries to distract Yoochun, tips his head back so Yoochun can lick a path down the column of his neck.

With two fingers three knuckles deep in Junsu's ass, Jaejoong only laughs. 'Still our stubborn little Su-ah, Yoochunnie.'

Junsu whines from the back of his throat as Jaejoong stuffs a third finger inside, the burn crawling up his spine, making his mouth go dry with the pleasure-pain. 'Fuck, _fuck_ , hyung - '

'Not yet,' replies Jaejoong. Yoochun muffles a laugh against Junsu's collarbone as Junsu growls in annoyance.

'Don't worry, we'll fill you up,' Yoochun says, kissing the disappointed slant of Junsu's mouth lightly. 'Don't you want both of us?'

'No, I'm doing this c-cause I hate - _haaa_ ,' Junsu loses it in a moan when Jaejoong pours out more lube and slides in a fourth finger just pass the rim, holding his fingers still so Junsu feels hooked and strung-out, unable to do anything except try to remember how to breathe. The stretch is almost too much, _almost_ , and Junsu could laugh with how hungry his thoughts turn - wanting them both inside of him _now_ , especially if Jaejoong could stuff that many fingers in his ass now.

'Jaejoongie-hyung,' says Yoochun and Junsu can _hear_ how wrecked his voice even if all he’s looking at right now is the ceiling, back bowed and head thrown back, only able to focus on sensations of being slowly spread open. He moans again when Yoochun begs for him, 'hyung, fuck, please.'

'Does he look good?' Jaejoong pushes his fingers a little deeper, the stretch making Junsu feel like taut piano wire, strung so tight that it’s a miracle he’s not breaking into a million pieces by now.

Vaguely, Junsu wonders what Yoochun is seeing when he looks at the other. He can only imagine how he seems as he stares at the ceiling with sightless eyes, his adam’s apple bobbing as he tries to breathe, the arc of his back, how his nipples are beaded tight on his chest. For now, he sucks in breath after breath, focusing on the feeling of Yoochun’s fingers rubbing soothing circles on his hips as Jaejoong stretches him open.

A second later and Yoochun says, ‘hyung, I want to show him to you,' like Junsu can be tossed around between them both and - 

'Yes,' hisses Jaejoong, his breath hot over Junsu’s back as he nips at the dip of his ass. Unable to hold it in anymore, Junsu lets out a string of broken noises - Yoochun’s voice echoing between his ears, the feeling of Jaejoong pulling out his fingers one by one, achingly slow, like he’s savouring the hot flutter of Junsu’s hole.

He’s almost boneless by the time they’re moving him again. Now, he's straddling Yoochun with his his back to Yoochun's chest, keeping balance only with Yoochun’s hold on his hips as he flails out, hooking his arms around Jaejoong’s neck, drawing him close, closer, wanting to be pressed between the warmth of both of them.

Jaejoong replies by placing his hands on Junsu's hips where Yoochun's fingers already are, tangling them together as he watches Junsu with his blown pupils, his red slick mouth. 'Yoochunnie, he's so fucking gorgeous.'

If he was in a better state, Junsu would preen under the attention, soak up the compliments, but as of right now, he can only feel their fingers on his hips, how they’re both so close to him, going to crush him under the weight of their attention and affection. He arches, tries to escape for a moment, before Yoochun’s voice is back.

'Do you want us to fuck you now?' He nips at Junsu's earlobe, scrapes his teeth downwards to the strained line of Junsu’s neck. 'Want both our cocks inside of you?'

Junsu sucks in a sharp breath as arousal punches his gut, and he can’t handle it - can’t handle the both of them so tight against him. He lets out a moan, tries to bury his desire under an avalanche of denial, manages to gasp out, 'will you? Or should I go to someone else who can?'

Immediately, Yoochun's fingers go sharp, nails digging harshly into Junsu's hips, the same time Jaejoong bites down _hard_ on Junsu’s neck, unlatching his teeth for just a moment to snarl, 'don't you _dare_ ,' as Junsu hiccups from the pain that lances through his system.

They’re back in motion now - Junsu’s words enough to propel them out of their teasing state. Junsu would feel bad except he’s too busy holding onto Jaejoong’s neck while Jaejoong lifts him up from Yoochun’s lap, orders on his lips. 'Yoochunnie-ah, lie down. Our Su-ah is going to ride you.'

Junsu feels his hole flutter as he imagines it, letting Jaejoong pull him out of the way as Yoochun lies down on the bed, head propped up on a few pillows as he grabs the half-empty tube of lube and slicks up his cock till its shining in the light. Slowly, Jaejoong lowers Junsu down so he’s straddling Yoochun's thighs before Yoochun's lining up the head of his cock to Junsu's shining stretched hole.

'Fuck, Junsu,' murmurs Yoochun as the head of his dick slowly stretches open the rim, smoothing it out for a moment as he presses inside before pulling back out again. Junsu growls in warning, finished with both of them teasing him till he’s a riled up mess, and Yoochun finally, _finally_ , settles both his hands on Junsu’s ass, spreading him open and carefully pulling him back to slide the rest of his cock inside. While the curve and thickness of Yoochun’s cock is familiar to him by now, Junsu still lets out a long, low sound as he's filled up, satisfying a bone-deep desire in him for now as he adjusts his hips to get comfortable.

'Yoochun, Yoochun,' manages Junsu, voice hoarse as he unhooks his arms from Jaejoong’s neck to hold onto Yoochun's knees in front of him and lift up his ass, feeling Yoochun's cock slide agonizingly slow past his rim. 'Fuck me.' Then Junsu drops down, ass slapping against Yoochun's abdomen as Yoochun's cock drives deep inside of him, making them both moan.

'He looks so desperate,' coos Jaejoong when Junsu looks up at him. He’s watching Yoochun's nails leave half-moons on Junsu's hips as he holds on and fucks upwards, meeting each frantic ride with his own thrusts, his balls making a filthy sound as they hit the back of Junsu's thighs. 'You both look so fucking good.'

Feels good too, Junsu wants to say. Yoochun’s thick - fills Junsu’s ass up just how he likes it, curving up so the crown runs along his prostate with every thrust or two, ruining him inside out. It has Junsu breathless, but this isn’t what he wants from them tonight, this isn’t what he was promised.

'Hyung,' groans Junsu, blinking back the sweat from his lashes as he bounces on Yoochun's dick, his own cock slapping wetly against his belly with how hard he is, how fucking hot he feels with Yoochun screwing into him from below. 'I said fuck me.'

The words have Jaejoong tearing his attention from the way Yoochun is fucking into Junsu. He looks up at Junsu, and Junsu can only imagine how fucking _wrecked_ he must be for Jaejoong’s voice to go breathless as he speaks, 'want me to slide in there with Yoochunnie?'

Before Junsu can roll his eyes and reply, Jaejoong’s hands are on his shoulders, slowly tipping Junsu backwards. Yoochun cushions the fall as best he can, getting comfortable with the weight of Junsu's back against his chest, as his hands slide past Junsu's hips down to his thighs to hold them open, his fingers tracing over the tattoos from memory.

The sight - of Junsu with his red asshole stretched around Yoochun’s thick cock, their names printed in stark black over his thighs, all of him covered up in their marks - has Jaejoong hissing with arousal as he gets off the bed together.

'Jaejoongie - ' snaps Junsu, getting impatient now as his hands clutch the sheets at either side of his torso to hold on because Yoochun won’t stop _moving_ , but his mouth clicks shut when Jaejoong is back on the bed a moment later with his phone in hand. It has Junsu sighing in exasperation instead, rolling his eyes, feeling Yoochun’s thrusts slow down as Yoochun looks over his shoulder to see Jaejoong aiming the camera at them. 'You're so fucking weird.'

'If you could see yourself,' replies Jaejoong, uncaring, as he adjusts Yoochun's fingers to not cover up the tattoo but still keep Junsu's thighs spread open. 'Look fucking perfect - with your cute little ass all stretched around Yoochunnie's dick and you're so fucking hard cause you love this so much - being fucked and marked up with our names and bruises.'

'Shut up,' groans Junsu even as he arches a little, shows himself off for Jaejoong's camera, wanting it to capture all the desire that he can’t find it in himself to admit to, at least not yet. 'Just shut the fuck up, hyung.' Below, Yoochun's hips involuntarily shove upwards, stretching out Junsu even further and making a slick sound with the sweat and lube caught in between.

'Fuck yes.' Jaejoong snatches up the bottle of lube with his free hand, somehow flicks it open and leaves a dollop on the crease of Junsu's sac, letting it slide cold and slick over the perineum to the crinkled rim of his hole. 'Fuck him some more, Chunnie-ah.'

'You better never lose your phone, hyung,' huffs out Yoochun before he's holding onto Junsu and driving into him while Jaejoong records it.

'So fucking hot,' says Jaejoong, gaze intense as he focuses on Junsu's rim, how Yoochun's dick is smoothing it out. Junsu looks down, sees Jaejoong’s hand becomes a little shaky now as he holds his phone, the other one slipping through the lube over Junsu's ass before sliding one finger next to Yoochun's dick all the way inside of Junsu's hot, fluttering hole. 'Every time Yoochunnie fucks you, you clench your thighs, Su-ah. Like you want to show off your tattoos, Yoochun's name and mine, all ours.'

'I fucking hate you,' says Junsu, his voice broken as Yoochun keeps thrusting into him along with Jaejoong's finger stretching him even further, everything just a little too much - too much cock, too much stretch, too much of them looking at him, talking to him, warm and adoring in a way that has his chest clenched tight. 'Just sh-shut up and - _hah_ \- fuck me - '

'Say you love this,' presses Yoochun, dragging his teeth down Junsu's throat, sucking hard on the skin, leaving another hickey, another mark unique to them, just _them_ , all over Junsu. 'Say you love belonging to us like this.'

Just then, Jaejoong slips in a second finger, working him open even as Yoochun slowly fucks up into him. Junsu gasps at the stretch, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he tries to muffle his sounds - the desperate broken noises that threaten to slip free as he gets opened up more and more.

Three fingers in and Junsu can hear Jaejoong toss his phone to the side so his free hand can slick up his own cock that's been leaking and hard for too long. 'He'll say it when we finally fuck him, Chunnie-ah.'

'So stubborn,' laughs Yoochun, breathless as his hips come to a standstill. Junsu whimpers softly as Jaejoong's fingers pull out of his ass, watching with half-lidded eyes as Jaejoong puts his knees on either side of Yoochun's legs, between Junsu's thighs. He leans forward, balancing his palms on the pillows beside Yoochun's head, fitting himself over Junsu entirely.

Unable to help it, Jaejoong kisses Yoochun over Junsu's shoulder then - wet and keyed up by Junsu whimpering between them. Junsu can’t blame him - Yoochun must look gorgeous right now - his hair a sweaty mess and a flush over his cheeks that makes him look so much younger than he is. The sight has Jaejoong sighing happily as he breaks the kiss soon after, 'my Yoochunnie-ah.'

'Always,' murmurs Yoochun before he shifts his hips and Junsu's moaning aloud as the crown knocks against his prostate. 'Can't forget this one, hyung.'

'Never.' Jaejoong rolls his eyes, pulling back slightly to see Junsu's dazed expression. 'Hands on me, Junsu-ah.'

Junsu unclenches his fingers from the bedspread he was clutching before and wraps his arms around Jaejoong's shoulders the same time Jaejoong reaches between them to grab his dick and start sliding it next to Yoochun's against Junsu's hole.

'Shit, hyung,' exhales Yoochun as Jaejoong pushes and pushes, and all Junsu can feel is the friction of another slick cock against Yoochun’s now, his ass getting stretched and tighter simultaneously.

'Jaejoong,' groans Junsu, nails digging sharply into the other's shoulder blades as the pain spikes up his spine, sharpening each sensation till he can’t even _think_ anymore, just feel them both slowly pushing him to his limits. ' _Jaejoong_.'

Junsu begins to tremble as Jaejoong fucks into his hole with small thrusts, pushing one inch after another against Yoochun's dick still inside. Underneath, Yoochun moans as the friction begins to be too much for him - his hips moving in tandem with Jaejoong's until they're both shoved in balls deep inside of Junsu's ass.

For a moment, everything is still. Jaejoong and Yoochun’s harsh breathing echoes in Junsu’s ears as Junsu tries to adjust to the pressure inside of him - feeling stuffed full more than he ever has before. Then he shifts his hips and everything flashes behind his eyelids as the pain rockets through his body, unused to this intrusion, no matter how stretched and slick he is.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' keens out Junsu, voice pitched in hurt, eyes squeezed shut so his lashes fan out over his flushed cheeks. He wants to apologize for digging his nails so deep into Jaejoong’s shoulders as he holds on, tries to ride out the waves of pain coursing through his body that has him panting and his cock softening. Underneath him, Yoochun is nuzzling into his neck, his fingers rubbing circles over Junsu's hips to soothe him - repetitive and soft, giving Junsu something to hold onto as his body begins to come down.

'You _have_ have a safeword,' he hears Jaejoong say, letting the other kiss his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, soft and sweet.

'I know,' pants out Junsu, blinking fast as if it'll make the pain race away. 'I know.' But he can’t say it - he doesn’t want to say it - not when - 

'Fuck, Su-ah,' Yoochun replies in wonderment. 'You really want both of us.'

Junsu doesn't reply, unable to admit to how fucking _badly_ he wants this - both of them around him, inside him, holding him together when he’s ready to fly apart. All he can do is moan and shift his hips, get his breathing back under control while his body finally, _finally_ adjusts to having two cocks shoved inside.

It takes a minute or two after that, or maybe longer, Junsu can’t tell anymore, until the sharpness of the hurt ebbs away and he’s left with an aching soreness pulsing through his body, lulling him. Finally, he opens his eyes, looks up at the blurred image of Jaejoong looking back at him, eyes dark and attentive. ‘Move.’

'Yoochunnie, hold onto him,' says Jaejoong as he pushes himself up, kneeling on the bed so he can clearly see Junsu's smoothed out hole, how both him and Yoochun have him more full than he's ever been. With his legs spread open, Junsu's tattoos are on full display, Yoochun's a little red from errant scratch marks and Jaejoong's purposely bruised up. 'Going to fuck you now.'

With Jaejoong kneeling, Junsu's arms slip away from the other's shoulders and he's back to fisting the bedsheet beside him with one hand, the other idly tugging at his half-softened dick, trying to bring back his arousal, which is helped along by the way Yoochun is sucking at his neck, balancing between feel-good and just a little bite.

'Do it,' breathes out Junsu, arching his back, showing off how fucking stuffed with cock he is, how he’s been waiting for this and he wants it _now_.

With Yoochun's hands on Junsu's hips, pinning him in place, Jaejoong digs his nails unforgivingly into the tattooed skin of Junsu's thighs, pulling his cock back and shoving in, making Junsu's voice crack around a loud moan that only sounds prettier when Yoochun thrusts up from below and Junsu lets out a wail.

'Listen to him, hyung,' hums Yoochun as Junsu doesn't try to hold himself back anymore - his broken voice echoing through the room as Jaejoong and Yoochun pull and fuck into him at the same time, over and over again. They’re filling him up so absolutely, so fucking hot and deep inside of him, always one of them driving hard into his prostate so all he can do is lie there pinned and take it.

'Is this what you wanted?' asks Jaejoong roughly, fingers pressed hard against the tattoos, making the pain blend in with the feeling of being stretched and fucked. Junsu gasps as his body twists upwards, back arched and cock hard again, gasping wordlessly into the ceiling, but Jaejoong doesn't relent: ' _tell us_.'

' _Fuck_ \- ' sobs out Junsu as they both shove into him, so synced with one another even in something like this. He can’t even jerk himself off anymore - just desperately clings to the bedsheets at either side of his body as they both use him up completely.

Yoochun’s holding tight to Junsu's hips when Junsu looks at Jaejoong above - sees his eyes gone dark with arousal and he can only imagine what wrecked image Yoochun must be underneath as they both fuck him between them. 'Hyung,' he listens to Yoochun call out, voice fucking rough and ruined, and all Jaejoong does is nod before Yoochun is digging his heels into the mattress and rocking up hard into Junsu's fluttering hole.

'Chunnie - !' chokes out Junsu, unable to keep his voice steady when Jaejoong matches Yoochun's new pace, driving their cocks home into Junsu's ass with each thrust.

'That's one name, Su-ah,' says Jaejoong, voice low and wrecked, the hand on Yoochun's tattoed name loosening its grip as he rock forward, balls slapping obscenely against Yoochun's with each frantic fuck. 'Want to belong to Yoochunnie? Want him to fuck you over and over again?'

Junsu groans at the thought of being full of Yoochun all the time, full of his dick and attention, showered in warmth whenever he needs it. It’s not enough though - it’s never enough for greedy people like him, and he wants them both to know as one of his hands flail upwards in the air, trying to make a grab for Jaejoong though he’s too far away. 'You too,' he pants. 'Ah - fuck - Jaejoongie-hyung - '

'Less stubborn now,' says Yoochun breathlessly, hips moving up into Junsu, each thrust making Junsu’s body tremble with oversensitivity. Jaejoong lets out a laugh, leaning down so Junsu can fist his hair and drag him into a messy kiss that’s too much teeth and tongue and _feeling_.

This is how they fuck - Junsu crushed between them as they both pull and push into his ass, rocking him up and down with the force of their own thrusts. He’s lost to it - washed under the waves of pleasure, how the burn and stretch of his hole is now a pleasant ache to the way both Yoochun and Jaejoong are slamming into his prostate right now, the friction of their cocks on Junsu’s rim with each retreat and thrust forward.

He pants desperately into Jaejoong’s mouth, not even managing to kiss him properly when all he can do is focus on how they’re taking him apart with how fast and deep their rocking into him, the ache of his marked up tattoos matching the ache of his stretched open hole, reminding him over and over again who is doing this to him, who he - who he - 

‘Belong,’ moans out Junsu, too far gone for anything to stop him now - no embarrassment nor pride nor shyness when he’s flayed open for both of them to see. ‘Belong - ha - to you - only you - ’ He arches his back once more, tries to offer himself up so they can use him up completely ‘Yoochunnie, Jaejoongie - ’

Underneath him, he can feel the rumble of laughter vibrate in Yoochun’s chest, pushed out of his mouth in breathless gasps every time he fucks into Junsu’s ass with Jaejoong. ‘We know, Su-ah,’ he replies - everything about his voice oh-so-warm and kind as he keeps rocking his hips, keeps making Junsu hiccup and moan as he tries to keep up.

‘Just want to hear you say it,’ says Jaejoong, meeting each of Yoochun’s thrusts with his own, and Junsu can see how he looks down to watch how both of them smooth out Junsu’s rim with each hard fuck. ‘You stubborn fucking dongsaeng.’

With a jab like that, Junsu bares his teeth, trying to show his irritation but it doesn’t work when he’s back to moaning as they both rail into his ass, the pleasure running straight to the leaking tip of his cock, drooling clear precome all over his own abdomen as his balls draw up tight. He might come like this - untouched, just with them both filling him up over and over again, the air full of sounds of their slick cocks working his ass open, the slap of their balls with each hard fuck, Yoochun’s pitched keening and Jaejoong’s barely muffled groans.

Before this ends, Junsu hooks both his arms around Jaejoong’s neck, draws him as close as possible, the slick sound of his hard cock slapping between his belly and Jaejoong’s a good indication of where he wants Jaejoong to be. To his credit, Jaejoong goes willingly, peering over Junsu’s shoulder to Yoochun, and they must be talking wordlessly again because they suddenly fuck _hard_ into Junsu, and Junsu moans aloud, any thoughts erased when they do it again and again

‘Fuck, _fuck_ ,’ swears Junsu, holding onto Jaejoong’s shoulders as they both drive into him. It feels good - but he supposed that’s not any way to describe how out of control he feels, just a ragdoll between them both, Yoochun’s hands holding his hips still and Jaejoong smothering him overtop so all he can do is lie there and take it, all his moans for them to listen to and enjoy as Junsu gets fucked.

Still, Junsu isn’t out of cards yet. At least he’s banking on this one because it’s his last and he can’t be coherent enough for another, and he needs them both to _know_. For now, he holds on, hiccuping when Yoochun’s dick - or maybe Jaejoong’s - punches into his prostate and there are stars in the back of his eyelids as he gasps out. ‘Going to c-come - hah - fuck - ’ he keens out, voice cracked and broken now.

‘Yeah?’ says Yoochun in a harsh pant, his fingers moving from Junsu’s hips to his hardened, leaking cock. ‘Come untouched for us? Me and Jaejoongie-hyung?’ His fingers graze around the base of Junsu’s dick, closer to where his sac is, feels how it’s drawn up close to his body. Above, Jaejoong groans, thrusting just a little bit erratically before he’s keeping pace with Yoochun again. ‘I think hyung likes that, Junsu-ah.’

‘Fucking come all over yourself,’ says Jaejoong. Though both of his hands are braced on either side of both Yoochun and Junsu’s head, he shifts his weight to one hand, the other running fingers roughly through Junsu’s hair as they both keep fucking into him. Junsu hiccups at each thrust, quietly losing his mind from the pleasure-pain, from the warmth both on his skin and underneath it. ‘Want to see you lose it for us.’

Junsu breathes harshly through his nose, trying to get it together, but it’s impossible. Yoochun’s hands are away from his sac and over his thighs now, running over those tattoos as Jaejoong wrenches Junsu’s head back so Junsu has no choice but to look at Jaejoong with his dark, pupil-blown eyes, _demanding_ Junsu’s orgasm from him.

It’s inevitable then - Junsu groans, the domino effect of pleasure washing over him from Yoochun’s hands digging into his tattoos, Yoochun’s mouth on his neck, Jaejoong tugging on his hair, both of them holding him, fucking him, one thrust, two three - 

‘Oh fu- _uck_ \- ’ wails out Junsu as he begins to come, painting his stomach white with his warm semen, his entire body going tight like all the nerves in his body just fired and he can’t even _think_ a single thought right now, just keeps singing out his orgasm as it wracks through him.

‘Yoochunnie-ah,’ moans Jaejoong helplessly from above, ‘he looks so fucking _good_.’ Yoochun groans from underneath Junsu, rocking hard into Junsu’s fluttering ass, and Junsu can’t blame him for using the fucked-out pliancy of his body to chase his own orgasm. Clearly, Jaejoong is on the same page because he’s leaning back, both his hands tangled together with Yoochun’s as they hold onto Junsu’s hips and fuck relentlessly into him.

‘Come, come,’ moans out Junsu, hoping they can hear him over the filthy noise of their cocks sliding inside of his hole, the way their thighs smack up against Junsu’s skin as they keep slamming into him, savouring that fluttering tightness of his ass. ‘Fucking _love you_ \- so _come_ \- ’

It’s his last card - a confession that’s been long overdue when they started this - and it has both Yoochun and Jaejoong making choked off noises in the back of their throats as Junsu offers himself up.

‘ _Fuck_ , Junsu,’ manages Yoochun the same time as Jaejoong growls out, ‘going to fucking _fill you up_ ,’ like it’s a goddamn promise.

Junsu closes his eyes, lets himself get lulled along by their thrusts, can feel the aching soreness of his body only under layers of satisfaction from his orgasm, how good it fucking feels to be fucked by them both, especially at the same time. He moans in reply, and lets them both use his warm, pliant ass.

Both of them are too keyed up to last long anyway - and Yoochun is the one that comes first. He holds tight to Junsu’s hips, his thrusts getting faster and more erratic as he begins to groan from the back of his throat. Jaejoong slows down, rides out the friction of Yoochun running his cock along the other’s and slamming hard into Junsu’s hole.

‘Yes,’ hisses Junsu as Yoochun begins to come, pumping him full of his warm, warm load. Even Jaejoong is moaning at the feeling of come seeping around his cock and he keeps railing into Junsu’s ass, watching how there are white streaks along his cock every time he pulls his hips back before fucking Junsu again.

‘Hyung, hyung,’ gasps out Yoochun, clearly oversensitive, and Junsu feels the pause where Yoochun pulls out before he’s being slammed into again by Jaejoong and only his cock, hard and mean, using Junsu’s ass up for his own orgasm, screwing Yoochun’s come out of Junsu’s hole with each rough thrust.

One, two, three - and Jaejoong is coming too, blowing his load with a gasp as he pushes his quivering hips against Junsu’s ass, making sure to leave every drop of his semen inside, letting it mix with Yoochun’s.

A beat later and Junsu opens his eyes blearily to the sound of Jaejoong’s hand scratching through the bedsheets before making a pleased noise. ‘Jaejoong?’

‘Stay still,’ he replies and before Junsu knows it, the camera is pointed at him again. Jaejoong pulls out his dick deliberately slow, filming how Junsu’s reddened hole flutters weakly around the thick line of semen that slides out of him, framed by his flaccid cock, the white splattered up his stomach, and his thighs spread out with the tattoos and bruises, Yoochun and Jaejoong’s nail marks on his hips. ‘I’m going to frame this.’

‘You’re not framing my ass,’ says Junsu loudly.

‘What about your ass spitting out come cause you got _just_ that well fucked?’ Jaejoong positions his camera closer, seemingly for snapshots rather than video, and Junsu sighs as Yoochun laughs softly underneath him.

It takes a minute before Jaejoong declares he’s done capturing the moment and tosses his phone onto the bedside table, pulling Junsu off Yoochun and settling him to the side. Junsu tries to protest when Jaejoong crowds up next to him, pushing him into the middle of the bed so he can be sandwiched between Yoochun and Jaejoong, but he discovers he can’t move his limbs with how exhausted and fucked-out he is.

‘Need to clean up,’ he mentions weakly, burying his face in Yoochun’s neck, shivering when he feels Yoochun and Jaejoong’s hands sneak between his legs and trace over the inside of his thighs again - inciting the same aching soreness that would go straight to his arousal from now on. ‘I can’t.’

They don’t reply, but their fingers retreat to safer grounds above Junsu’s waist, both of them settled around Junsu even if there’s sweat and lube and come between them that none of them bother to clean up.

‘Finally, you can stop saying you have us tattooed in your heart,’ mentions Yoochun, making Jaejoong laugh.

‘Isn’t this better, Su-ah?’

‘I’m going to cover them both up with Junho’s name if you both don’t shut up,’ says Junsu irritably.

Yoochun laughs, muffling it into Junsu’s hair as Jaejoong mock-gasps, ‘there’s our Junsu. Thought we lost him when he started confessing his love.’

Junsu stiffens - not expecting the jab at his vulnerability, but Yoochun soothes it over with his voice, so low and warm. ‘Right? Usually he’s all, ‘Yoochunnie, have you eaten yet?’ or ‘are your costars treating you well?’’

‘'Jaejoongie-hyung, I left an extra sweater in your bag’,’ imitates Jaejoong, going too high-pitched and nasally, and Yoochun snorts. ‘Jaejoongie-hyung, don’t call me at 3am for a ride again or else I might actually show up and hurt you’.’

‘Shut up,’ says Junsu, trying to bury himself deeper into Yoochun’s neck so as to not reveal the flush on his cheeks. ‘I hate - ’ but he doesn’t, so he gives up, letting the words die in his throat.

‘So cute, I want to fuck him again,’ says Yoochun as Jaejoong hums in agreement.

‘Fucking hell, don’t either of you get _tired_?’ Junsu asks, pulling back to look up at Yoochun with a bewildered expression on his face, twisting to glance over his shoulder at Jaejoong behind him.

Jaejoong only grins, ‘we won’t fuck you if you say it again.’

‘That’s easy, isn’t it?’ encourages Yoochun.

A wave of shyness washes over Junsu, but he steels himself. He can do this. Lots of people do this. Jaejoong does this an embarrassing amount to Yoochun on a daily basis. Fine. _Fine._ Junsu coughs, clearing his throat, staring at the ceiling stubbornly as he curls an arm around Yoochun’s waist, hooking his foot behind one of Jaejoong’s calves, holding onto them both. 

With a deep breath, he spits out the words with machine gun rapidity, ‘I love you both and I want to only belong to the two of you.’

‘Fuck,’ exhales Jaejoong, his breath hot over Junsu’s neck. ‘The more you say it, the more I want to roll you over and fuck you.’

‘Hyung,’ says Junsu flatly.

‘We _did_ promise him,’ says Yoochun.

‘Fine,’ whines Jaejoong, ‘but this only lasts until tomorrow morning.’

‘Obviously,’ says Yoochun as if he didn’t even fathom the thought of not fucking Junsu more than once for a night.

‘I’m going to sleep,’ declares Junsu loudly, before he gets comfortable against Yoochun again, closing his eyes, feeling more than warm, more than sated. He doesn’t object when they touch his tattoos again - too exhausted and content to do so - and falls asleep to the feeling of names being traced on his skin: _Yoochun, Jaejoong_.

-

And, surprisingly, despite officially no longer being a Good Christian Boy ™, Junsu’s life continues as normal.

-

(‘Why on the inside of your thighs though?’ asks Jaejoong later.

‘Closest to his dick?’ offers Yoochun.

‘So no one can _see_ ,’ says Junsu, appalled.

‘Where are you going to write Junho if both your legs are taken?’ continues Jaejoong.

‘Easy - the ‘Z’ and the ‘U’ go on one ass cheek,’ replies Yoochun. ‘The ‘N’ and ‘O’ on the other.’

‘What the fuck. First I have to fuck _you_ with your mom staring back at me,’ whines Jaejoong, ‘and now Junsu’s _brother_. I’m getting Hiro tattooed to my dick, how about that - ’)

-

As normal as they would ever let him be.

-

**Author's Note:**

> jyj's concert [happened](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/94844989644/) and I broke. thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
